galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaill
Species name : Shaill, the *Home world: Sha’Illon *Home System: Pha’Illur *M-0 Galaxy – Upward Sector *Species Designation : Helix-Shaillmaximus members of the molluscan class Gastropoda *DNA: Left Spin *Chiral Molecule Spin: Left (LDLS ) *Carbon based , NiOx breathers - *Affiliation: United Stars of the Galaxies since 3892 *Union Member # 3455 *Sex / Gender : hermaphrodite General The Shaill are among the most unusual civilizations in the known Universe. Their home planet Sha’Illon is a hot steamy swamp planet and the Shaill developed sentience from a large slug mollusc. While the average Shaill grows to about 2 meters length, they resemble somewhat Terran naked snails. Due to their physiology, they have no eyes 1, arms, no legs and no organs to develop any kind of acoustic language; they could not develop a technical society even though their minds started to develop science and understanding. Also it is virtually impossible to start a fire on their home world as dry places are virtually unknown. Being able to control and use fire was one of the most important steps towards a tool using society. They developed a complicated and defined sign language using their feelers. However conversations could only be held with close contact to another Shaill. Addressing a group of Shaill was impossible. These limitations frustrated the Shaill to great extend. They wanted to build a civilization but could not. Their home world being at the outer gap of the Orion Spur to the Outer Arm in the Upward Sector , far removed from any other space faring civilizations. (Their next solar neighbor is over 120 light years away. The next solar neighbor of Earth's sun, for example, is only 4.2 light years away) The Shiss discovered the Shaill about 8,000 years ago and loved the taste and did not care about the obvious sentience and intelligence. The Shiss enslaved the Shaill and begun to breed them for food for almost a millennium. A Yellow throat Shiss scientist experiment with a few specimens. He introduced a new gene sequence allowing the Shaill to see and improve their eyesight. (And thus creating a new sub species now known as the Shail . (While to humans the distinction of one L difference means little it has a deep meaning for the Shail / Shaill .) (See Shail) During their evolution they developed an alternative way of communication, by producing complex pheromones and scents. This ability eventually developed in an unequaled native ability to make the most minute molecular changes to complex biochemical compounds. Shaill are able to produce these compounds at will in special and very complex glands. While communication with pheromones is not a concept unique to the Shaill, no other life form;sentient or not encountered so far has the conscious ability to perceive complex molecular compounds and manipulate them at will. This makes the Shaill arguably the best bio chemists in the known universe. Shaill companies producing perfumes, and can custom tailor perfumes that sexually attract or otherwise emotionally influence a specific person. It has been shown that precise emotional control over another person is almost as effective as Psionics and much harder to detect. The Shaill poisoned the Shiss and with the help of the genetic altered Shail started their own civilization, however the lack of manipulators made this a very limited and slow undertaking. After Union Explorers discovered the Shaill, and after an initial mistrust (The Shaill poisoned several members of the Explorer crew, but were impressed that the Union Explorers would defend them against the returning Shiss ( Captain Horton's Log : The Shaill ) The Shaill inquired about Union Membership in 3892 (OTT) The Shail applied seperately and wanted their own planet. (See the Shaill vs Shail Incident ) Most Shaill are quite ethical and law abiding and would never produce such compounds, that are quite illegal. However crime, greed and the desires to amass wealth, gain power and influence are conditions not unknown to the Shaill. By 5050 they are members for 1158 years and can be found all across Union space in many social roles. While they naturally do not meet the so called BaPhy (Basic Physical) requirements of the military, they are accepted in the fleet thanks to their Interaction hover sleds. It should be noted that the Union Marine does not accept Shaill. Every Shaill receives a so called Interaction and mobility sled (Shaill IMS ) interface right after hatching, and the actual sled after the first year of life (and replacements whenever needed). The sleds are free and every Shaill has the right to get one. (Union Assembly Resolution 3899 : Union Citizen Tech Assist Act 2 These sleds provide the Shaill with manipulators (hands) faster locomotion and simulate sight, hearing and generate acoustic speech. (Directly linked to the Shaill brain via the IMS interface.. Once a Shaill reaches its third year, the sled is no longer felt or consciously operated but acts like a natural extension.3 Biology Shaill are hermaphrodite, meaning their bodies have reproductive organs normally associated with both male and female sexes. Shaill do not have separate sexes. In Shaill hermaphroditism is a normal condition, enabling sexual reproduction in which both partners can act as the "female" or "male". The concept of sex for pleasure or the concept of gender is completely alien to the Shaill. In their pre history Shaill reproduced by accidentally running into each other. This is still reflected in their modern mating habits. The concept of family, partner are similar alien and has only slowly gained meaning since the last 1000 years of their Union membership. A chance meeting leading to a “sexual act” is used to store the DNA of the other Shaill, and if the Shaill wants to reproduce, it triggers egg production traditionally six to eight eggs are fertilized at will with the stored DNA. Strict birth control in place for many thousand years and before Union membership has its reason in the fact that the Shaill did not want to produce more foot for the hated Shiss, and their ability to produce hundreds of eggs causing severe over population problems. Of the six to eight eggs ,only one or two slugglings are chosen to be raised. The others are killed 4 Eggs are deposited in communal hatchery fields (Now hatchery clinics ) and after 6 month a sluggling emerges. In the old days they had to fend for themselves (and gained sentience after about two standard years) Now the slugglings receive surgery and their sled interfaces and kept tended and cared for by Clinic employees. Slugglings reach adult size in only three to four years , but it takes another three years before they are mature enough for education (Union School ).5 The average and natural life span is approximately 75 years, but has extended to an average to 100 years. Shaills simply do not want to live past that age, even though medical treatments are available to extend it. Culture The absence of dual gender has created an unique without such concepts as passion, love, sex for pleasure, duality. The natural limitations also prevented wars, conflict and fights. Conflict and violence were concepts introduced by the Shiss. There is no music, or visual art. However there is an unique Shaill art form creating complex flavors and scents. The Shaill have no culture specific architecture and have no theater, fictional literature6 but they have a great passion for history and scientific non fictional literature. The most successful pieces of Shaill literature are descriptive travel reports. Without the concept of family, there was no development of tribes, clans or monarchy. Shaill had no real leaders, usually one Shaill made a decision and by the time others became aware of it ,it was accepted. With real communication that has changed, now they usually elect a Shaill that learned leading others (Fleet Academy usually) to make communal decisions. Their Mem-Rep at the Assembly is always a former Union Fleet officer . They accepted Union law, with only a few local ordinances. Drifting is against the law and Non Cits are not welcome. Illegal Pheromone production is the biggest crime and punished very harshly. As a species they are collectively thankful for the freedom Union tech provides their kind. Individual Shaill are in general typical Union citizens and have the same Union attitude as just about any other member. 1 The sled provides Shaill with the ability to see, and it is the reason for the two year learning phase. Shaill must learn to see as it is not a natural ability. 2 The Stellaris Skin and Ult Moisture suit act of 2222 expanded to all citizens who must rely on tech assist to interact. 3 Of course there are specialized add-ons available that do net concious interaction. Such as occupation specific tools, weapons, GalNet communication etc. Add-ons or “luxury sleds” are not covered by the Tech Assist Act. 4 After Union membership, Union and Shaill medicine allows more precise egg production and one to three are produced and raised. 5 there are no “Non Cits” among the Shaill 6 The first Shaill poets and fiction writers appeared only after Union membership Category:Sentient Species